clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
If some turns are confusing always feel free to ask for help or refer to the glossary of terms. Understandably there are a few differences between the rules on War game days and on Roleplay game days. For each Style's specific rules please use the following links. A copy of all up to date Rules can be found on the Facebook page under Files. General Battle Rules #Do not aim for the head or groin. #If someone has been found to purposely aiming for the head or neck they will be asked to leave the field. #Pommel Strikes and body contact is prohibited. #Excessive force is not permitted as we are not really trying to hurt each other and people of all health levels should be able to play. #Do not grab an opponent's weapon or shield with your hands, and only pick up another player's equipment with permission. #If a marshal or spectator says that you were tagged you must take the hit. #If all hp is lost and you are defeated please drop to the ground or kneel/sit to show you have been knocked out of battle. If you are in a high traffic area you may move to another area without interfering with the battle. #Shield bashing, or attacking with your shield is not allowed. #For safety do not try to deflect an arrow with a weapon, you may dodge or use a shield to block. Thrown weapons and spell markers can be deflected but some spell markers may still take effect. #If a weapon does not have a declared safe tip it can not be used for thrusting. #Thrown weapons can be used in melee battle. #Bows may have a maximum draw weight of 28lbs at 71cm. #Bows can not be used for blocking, parrying or tagging. #You may only have 1 spell marker in a hand at any time. #Calls of Hold must be followed and combat can not resume till a call of Lay On. Hold and Lay On #When you hear “HOLD” if it’s safe, stop what you’re doing immediately and shout “HOLD”. #“HOLD” may be called out by any combatant or spectator for any safety concern reasons. #“HOLD” may be called if equipment such as arrows are in danger of being stepped on. #Try to avoid confusing sentences like “Hold the line!” as this can cause accidental safety calls. #When you hear “LAY ON” you may start or resume combat engagements. #”LAY ON” may only be called by an admin or marshal after a “HOLD” call has been resolved. Weapon and Armour Rules #Arrows must be IDV brand and if they are made at home they will be deemed unsafe unless identical. #Thrown weapons must be coreless. Foam and tape are allowed in their construction. #Armour and shield must not have sharp edges and shields must be adequately padded. #Weapons must be inspected by an authorised personnel and home-made weapons will be categorised on a case by case basis. #Modified pre-built weapons are qualified as home-made. #Spell markers must be checked and declared safe by an admin or marshal. #Functionality of a weapon is determined by it's appearance. Example; a hit can not be made with the false side of a blade and a spear with only a tip can only be used to thrust not hit. Category:Rules